Nori
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |Accessories = Battle Club Sword |Variations = |Years = 2012, 2014 |Appearances = 79010 The Goblin King Battle }} Nori is a minifigure from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. He appears in one set of the first wave of the The Hobbit 79010 The Goblin King Battle. Description Nori minifigure has brown short legs, and a brown torso piece with grey arms. The torso has printing present on the front, depicting a big brown belt with a large grey belt buckle with various designing in the buckle. He also has what appears to be a jacket with some white designing. The hands are brown and the headpiece is flesh-coloured. The headpiece features black eyes with white pupils, bushy orange eyebrows and there is some dark skin colour for the outlining of facial features. Nori also has a new hair/beard piece that is orange and has 3 braids in the beard, and hair which spreads out in three directions with a ponytail in the back. This piece is currently exclusive to Nori. Nori also comes with other accessories - a sword and a bongy-knocker. Background Nori was a Dwarf of Durin's folk who lived in the northern Blue Mountains in Thorin Oakenshield's Halls and later Erebor. He had two brothers named Dori, and Ori, and was a remote kinsmen of Thorin Oakenshield. He played the flute, and he was very fond of regular and plentiful meals like his hobbit friend, Bilbo Baggins. Nori was the brother of Dori and Ori. Both Nori and Dori were capable flautists, and seem to have carried their flutes with them. Both these brothers also shared Bilbo's liking for regular meals. Before the Quest of Erebor, Nori lived in Thorin's home in the northern Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) with his two brothers. Nori and his two brothers became part of Thorin and Company befriending Bilbo Baggins and travel with him in search of Smaug's treasure caverns in the Lonely Mountain. After their experience in Goblin-town when the company was pursued by wargs and forced to climb up into some trees, Nori was the first realize that Bilbo Baggins had been left on the ground and pointed him out to his brother Dori who rescued Bilbo, so he was one of the thirteen Dwarves of the Blue Mountains who set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug, under the leadership of Thorin Oakenshield. Nori did little to distinguish himself during the Dwarves' adventures in the wild, though he shared the same array of experiences as the others of the Company: captured in turn by Trolls, Goblins, Spiders and Elves, they eventually reached the distant Lonely Mountain and recovered it for the Longbeards. Afterwards he remained in the Kingdom under the Mountain, and Gloin reported that he was still there 77 years later, at the time of the War of the Ring. Nori fought in and survived the Battle of the Five Armies and returned to the Lonely Mountain realm where he established himself and grew rich. He survived up until the time of the Council of Elrond and the War of the Ring. During the War of the Ring, Nori was still living in Erebor, and possibly fought in the Battle of Dale. His date of death is unknown. Description from LEGO.com Notes * He has an exclusive beard/hair piece. * Prior to his role as Nori in The Hobbit films, Jed Brophy played Sharkû, leader of the Warg riders who tells Legolas and Gimli that Aragorn had taken a little tumble off the cliff following the Warg attack in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Appearances * 79010 The Goblin King Battle Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' Gallery of Video Game Variants Gallery Nori_New.png|CGI Nori.png|Fighting a goblin GoblinKing3.jpg|Nori and Gandalf fighting the Goblin King Nori-actor-minifig.jpg|Jed Brophy with his LEGO counterpart Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The Hobbit minifigures Category:Short Minifigures